Eyes of Ruby
by Ronwyn The Queen of Darkness
Summary: Forced from her village, Sakura is now a missing nin. What happens when she meets our favorite red eyed murdurer? SakuraxItachi
1. The Escape

**Yes, I know I have other fanfics but this idea has been bothering me for FOREVER. I hope you like it!**

Disclaimer: If its not mine it might be yours. Who knows?

Chapter 1 The Escape

Sakura ran for her life, pink hair clinging to the sides of her face in the rain. She ducked behind a wall and narrowly avoided a shower of senbon as she skillfully navigated the streets of Konoha. But her pursuers were equally as skilled, seeming to know exactly where she was going. Shifting her stuffed backpack as she ran, she tried to strategize while still dodging attacks. A kunai just barely missed her, wizzing past her ear. She knew she stood no chance of escaping so many enemies. She'd have to try and take a few out first and then make a run for the wall.

She felt a pang of sorrow mingled with anger at the thought for the fact that her enemies wore the Leaf headband. It would be hard to kill them, but not impossible. Danzo had turned them against the rest of the village and she could not afford to show them mercy of any sort.

She unsheathed the katana strapped between her backpack and her back and turned around to charge her attackers. The blade sheathed itself in flesh and she ripped it free, cutting open the stomach and side of the first Shinobi.

Her next attacker met her blade with his own tanto. Pushing him back with her enhanced strength, she leapt back and began to gather chakra into her fist. Her enemy charged again and Sakura slammed her fist into the ground as he neared her. She watched the ground break apart and swallow him up, crushing the ninja beneath the rock and hard earth. Two more left.

The next to charge her was a woman. The Anbu mask hid her face but not her distinct chest. The womans hands flew through seals and a shower of kunai and senbon came at her. Sakura dodged most of them by leaping back, grateful that none of them had hit anything vital. Her hands flew through the seals Kakashi had taught her.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" She took a deep breath, feeling the chakra fill her lungs and she released it in one big breath. A giant stream of fire engulfed the other kouoichi, burning her quickly enough. Sakura didn't stop, however, until she could no longer feel the presence of the others chakra. She cut off the flow of chakra, ending the jutsu.

She stopped to observe the damage she'd done. This was the team of three that had been sent on her trail. More would follow, but for now this was it. Just enough time to jump the wall and escape into the forest. She stripped the bodies of anything useful, like kunai, senbon and exploding tags. She also found a few bottles of what looked like poison and some more Soldier Pills. Shoving everything into her already full bag, she cleaned and sheathed her blade and jumped onto the rooftops.

Using her chakra to increase her speed she ran and jumped as quickly as she could. When she reached the wall she scaled it almost effortlessly before jumping into the forest. From there she began to slow, making sure to mask her chakra as she thought about where to go from here.

Tsunade was likely dead, and Naruto and that pervert sensei of his had left yesterday. She wasn't sure what remained of the Rookie Nine. Shaking her head, she forced herself to think about a plan. She couldn't head to Sand. While Gaara would gladly shelter her, straining the alliance with something like that wasn't worth it right now. She would head to Wave Country, she decided. Danzo wouldn't care about her nearly as much once she crossed the boarder there. She'd still have to be wary of bounty hunters and hunter nin, but it would be better then staying in Fire Country.

Decided, she began to increase her speed once again. She would push herself until she couldn't travel anymore. She needed to put as much distance between herself and the village as she could.

It took three weeks to reach the boarder to Wave Country. As she hovered at the edge, a thought came to her. She was now a missing nin. She ripped the leaf headband from her head and stared at it. Should she keep it? Somehow, she couldn't seem to imagine parting with it. A kunai in one hand, she felt tears gathering in her eyes. It wouldn't do to be thought of as an actual Leaf kouoichi. Even as a missing nin would not sully the name of her village. She dragged the kunai across the surface of metal, leaving a deep and obvious gouge through the symbol. Placing the kunai back in its pouch, she tied the headband back on. It was now official.

Taking a deep breath, she began running again. She would stop when she reached the next village. Until then, she couldn't afford to sleep. Wiping away tears, she took what felt like her first steps on an unknown journey.

**Please read and review!**


	2. The Journey Begins

Heres the second chapter. Its short, I know. I have Sakura Con coming up very soon you see. So I'm busy with my Aerith cosplay and other things. Enjoy this tidbit!

**Disclaimer: **If its not mine, it might be yours.

**Chapter 2 The Journey Begins**

6 Months Later

Sakura crouched in a tree watching her target with narrowed eyes. She cursed mentally. She was behind schedule and her employer had already told her he would hire someone else if she did not return by a certain time. So now she not only had to worry about any rouge ninja her target might hire for protection but also competition trying to steal her kill.

Her chakra was suppressed carefully as she hovered close to her target. She knew there was at least three separate teams watching over the slightly chubby man. Her employer had laughed when she'd asked if her target himself was any sort of fighter. Apparently he was much better at stealing money to pay other people to protect him rather then fight his own battles.

She smirked to herself. This would be easy enough. None of the muscled men around the camp seemed to be ninja, merely hired thugs. She tensed to begin her attack when a flare of chakra alerted her to the arrival of an extremely powerful shinobi. They were a blur of colors as they began their own assault, cutting down the men with the swipe of a massive sword.

Cursing again, she leapt to the center of the fray, hoping to get to the target before the mysterious attacker. She grabbed for the man, only to have her wrist grabbed sharply. She looked up to meet her attackers eyes, furious. Black and red met green and she gasped. Before her was none other then Itachi Uchiha.

She jerked free and jumped back, slitting the throat of one of the men stupid enough to try and charge her. She kept her eyes on Itachi, careful to look directly into his gaze again.

He said nothing, nor making any sort of movement other then the slight movement of his head to asses her. She was acutely aware that his gaze seemed to linger on her headband and strip of skin showing from her bare mid-drift top. She resisted the urge to blush in embarrassment since flesh clung tightly to her ribs. Being a missing nin meant food had often become hard to come by.

"I take it Tristen, that idiot, hired you?" She drawled, scowling at him.

Itachi tilted his head and gave a non committal 'Hn'.

Sakura growled.

"I'm behind _one_ day and he hires the fucking AKATSUKI." She held up her katana warily as Itachis partner Kisame approached from her side, having disposed of the other men.

"Hello Pinky." He grinned, baring his sharp teeth. "Hey, haven't we seen you somewhere before?" he narrowed his eyes as he looked at her headband. "A Leaf kounoichi."

Sakura shrugged, not relaxing her defensive stance.

"I_ used_ to be. I don't suppose you still consider Uchiha over here a Leaf shinobi." She mocked.

Kisame chuckled and adjusted the massive weapon he had slung casually over his shoulder.

"Interesting." He looked at Itachi. "So are you going to kill her or shall I?"

Sakura crouched, prepared for a fight. But Itachi shook his head minutely.

"There is no point." He said quietly. "She is no threat to us." He shot forward in a blur and grabbed the man who had been trying to quietly sneak away.

Sakura resisted the urge to snarl. Not a _threat_? Inner Sakura cracked her knuckles.

**"Who does that red eyed bastard think he is? We'll show him! CHA! Lets beat him till he's black and blue!"**

Sakura flushed and tried to ignore her Inners rant. She knew in a real fight she stood no chance against Itachi. She should be grateful he didn't decide to just kill her right there.

Kisame grumbled.

"Whatever. You make this compltly unfun, you know that?"

Sakura waited, holding her breath. She was still expecting an attack. When the two of them disappeared with her target before letting out a sigh of relief. Mercy like that was rare. Shaking her head she decided to had back to the inn she'd been staying at to collect her things and move on. With luck, she would never have to deal with the Uchiha again. She never knew how very wrong she was.

Please read and review!


	3. We Meet Again

**Thanks to all the people that decided to story alert this! And thanks to the few who actually reviewed. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** Its mine...totally...really...so what if its only in my head?

Chapter 3 We Meet Again

It was completely unexpected, the next time she saw him.

She walked through the near empty village of Sodo, glaring slightly as rain drizzled down on her. Her stomach growled unhappily and she pressed a hand to it as if that might somehow stop the embarrassing noises. The scarce people actually stopped to stare at her! Of course they might have been staring because of her hair, but still!

She cast her eyes around for something cheap to eat. She had an appointment in about an hour with some from the yakuza, but until then she planned to make the best of her time. Her eyes landed on a place selling various types of dango. Her stomach growled again and she hastily made her way to the stand. Squeezing herself in between some customers, she took a seat on an empty stool and ordered.

While waiting for her food, she allowed her senses to drift and froze at what she found. It was chakra. _Highly suppressed_, chakra. In fact, the only reason she noticed was because she was sitting _right next to them_.

Her eyes flew to the man on her left. He was dressed in black pants with a black tank top and a fishnet shirt over it. But even without his Akatsuki cloak, there was still no mistaking the infamous Itachi Uchiha. Sakura bristled immediately, body tensing for a fight.

"Don't make a scene, kounochi." He murmured, deep voice seeming to hold not even a hint of emotion.

Sakura seemed to deflated from sheer shock.

"I-I-I-" She stuttered helplessly.

"Your food is getting cold."

"_What?_"

"Your _food_, is getting _cold_." Itachi repeated as if he were speaking to a small child.

"Oh…" Sakura said slowly, turning her eyes to her food. She flickered her eyes warily back to Itachi, who seemed to be ignoring her completely. Her stomach rumbled again and she threw all caution to the wind and began to tear into her food with relish. If Itachi decided to stab her in the back at least she'd die with a full stomach. When she looked up again he'd disappeared. It was so silent she'd almost thought she'd imagined it.

Finishing her food at a slower pace, she waited until it was time for her appointment before getting up and heading to her destination.

Sodo was not a busy village and the reason the yakuza met there was because of that. Such things were less likely to be caught in such a small, out of the way village. She stopped at the small home with the bright red door. She snorted. It didn't look at all like something suited for the infamous yakuza. Placing her headband on, she knocked on the door. There was them sound of feet shuffling and an old man opened the door. He smiled at her.

"Ah. Hello young lady! Please, come in."

Sakura entered warily, hands twitching and ready to grab any number of the weapons hidden on her person. The room was a modestly furnished sitting room. There was fireplace where a fire blazed merrily. Near that was a table with two simple chairs. There were two doors on opposite ends of the room that she assumed led to different parts of the house. The man gestured to a chair. She sat, acutely aware of the two hulking bodyguards in the shadows.

"You are Ika-sama." She said.

The old mans smiled widened.

"Hai. And you are Haruno Sakura. Your reputation proceeds you." Ika sat, still smiling. "Yes, I believe you will be exactly what I need. I am employing a three man team for this mission you see and the other two are in need of a talented medic who can take care of herself if needed."

"Look, I suggest you start explaining what it is you want because I haven't even agreed to do anything yet." Sakura snapped. She was tired of these games.

The old mans smile faultered.

"My grandson has been kidnapped by some…business rivals of mine. I want him back and I refuse to give into there ridiculous demands for payment. I know for a fact that even if I agreed to give them what they wanted they'd just kill him anyway." His eyes darkned and Sakura could see why this man was Yakuza. "Money is no object. I wanted the best and between you and your two teammates, you are the best."

Sakura stiffened. She had a bad feeling all of a sudden.

"Who are my teammates?" She asked warily.

Ika gestured to one of the guards who opened the door on the left end of the room. And in walked exactly who she'd been hoping it wouldn't be. Uchiha-Freaking-Itachi and that creepy shark guy.

"Nice to see you again pinky." Kisame mocked.

Sakura seethed.

"Don't call me pinky _fish face_."

"Don't call me fish face, _brat_!" Kisame growled, tightening his grip on his massive weapon.

"Kisame." Itachis voice was cold and final. It shut Kisame down immediately.

"Ika-sama, I don't think this is going to work." Sakura said quietly, trying to be respectful. "They don't really…like me."

Ika's narrowed his eyes and he seethed with hidden rage.

"I don't_ care_ if you don't like each other." He hissed. "I'm paying good money for all of you. If _any_ of you expect to get paid then you better learn to work together _fast_."

Kisame looked to Itachi and then Sakura. He nudged Itachi with an elbow and whispered something to low for her to hear, his high collar hiding his lips so they could not be read. Itachi nodded and used his cloak in much the same manner to respond. Finally, Itachi turned his attention to Ika.

"If Haruno-san agrees then we consent to be on our best behavior in regards to this mission."

Sakura sighed. Being a missing nin sometimes meant creating new enemies where once stood friends, and embracing new friends that had once been enemies. Perhaps it would be a good idea if she got on the Akatsukis good side.

"Alright." She agreed. "After all, there's no point in being enemies now." She added.

Itachi gave a soft, none committal 'Hn', and Kisame snorted.

"We'll see, pinky."

Sakura was on him in a flash, one hand grabbing the front of his cloak and the other pulled back into a fist.

"Keep calling me that and I'll knock you through the fucking WALL! GOT IT?"

To Sakuras surprise Kisame started to laugh. She gathered chakra into her fist, prepared to do just what she'd threatened. A pale hand gripped her wrist.

"Haruno-san, please release my partner." Itachi said. Sakura released Kisame slowly. She knew better then to challenge Itachi on anything.

"You wont always have him around to protect you." She hissed, moving back. Kisame was still laughing. And Itachi didn't let her go. He continued to stare at her, creepy black and red eyes seeming to see right through her. After a long, tense moment, he released her.

"I think I'm gonna like her." Kisame murmured, grinning.

**Enjoy! Please review this time!**


	4. The Plan

**Here it is! A new chapter! Thanks for the few people who reviewed. I'm glad you like it!**

**Disclaimer: **Not mine...

**Chapter 3 The Plan**

Sakura ran a hand through the edges of her, waist length, pink hair. They'd been left to their own devices in the home.

"So we need to agree on a plan. I say, since we have a drop off location, that we henge some leaves into yen, wait for them to grab it and follow them back that way. It's simple."

Kisame scoffed.

"There's no guarantee that they don't have the kid right there so they can dispose of him once they think they've been paid."

"And if their as powerful as Ika-san said, then its possible they may have hired ninja as well. Ones that could detect the henge." Itachi added in his quiet monotone, "We should proceed with more caution. We have two months to find them, after all."

Sakura frowned.

"And would they give Ika-sama so much time to do this? Wouldn't they just be giving him time to mount an offensive?"

"Their showing respect to him, allowing him a chance to either retaliate or chose to give into their demands. Ika-san is quite powerful as I'm sure you have already surmised. In fact, I suspect he's the family boss. And I believe that these 'business rivals' were once under him for one reason or another and still hold him in some regard." Itachi said, "But this is only more reason to be cautious. I suggest we should try and infiltrate them. It would make things easier when it came to making the final strike."

Sakura huffed.

"But you know they'll suspect me, right? Even as a missing nin, I'm particularly well noticed. If their watching this place then they probably already have picked me out because of my hair."

Kisame rolled his eyes.

"You were the one stupid enough to actually walk into town noticeably. You'll just have to dye your hair."

"How are we going to infiltrate them anyway? And what color would I dye it? Why not use a henge?"

"A henge could be dispelled if we encounter any nin. I will deal with the color for your hair and appropriate attire for you. If you're going to travel with us you will need to look like you belong. As for the infiltration, we shall begin in Hachi. That seems to be the main city this particular family of yakuza is operating out of. We will go there and find a way to insert ourselves into their ranks. Once we do that things will be much easier."

Sakura sighed. It was an alright plan. Of course, it would have to be taken in slow in careful steps.

"Alright. So what do we do first?"

Itachi looked to Kisame.

"There's a busier village about three days from here called Mimuma. We'll meet there, at the travelers inn. Room six. Got it, pinky?"

"Got it, fish face!" Sakura chirped with fake cheerfulness.

The two Akatsuki disappeared without another word, leaving nothing but dust in their wake.

* * *

><p>Sakura tugged on her hood in an almost nervous gesture. It was just big enough to hide her hair when she pinned it up. She tried to look in conspicuous as she walked through the busy streets of Mimuma. It was vastly different compared to the quite emptiness of Sodo. People were all around, busying themselves with either buying or selling goods. She found the inn near the town center, surrounded by the market at all angles. She entered and smiled at the woman behind the counter, but didn't lower her hood. She was elderly, with her gray hair tied in a bun and kind grey-blue eyes.<p>

"Hello!" She greeted cheerfully, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I was am supposed to be meeting two gentlemen here. Can you tell me if they've arrived?"

"What room, dearie?"

"Room six."

The womans reaction was immediate. Her eyes went wide with terror.

"You…you….you don't want to get involved with them!" She whispered. "They always keep a room here, not that they gave me any choice, and its always trouble when they come! You should back out while you can!"

Sakura sighed heavily.

"Thank you, but I'd care for you to not talk that way about my business associates."

The woman paled drastically.

"O-oh...I…"

"Can you direct me to the room, please?" Sakura growled. She didn't want to be the cause of someone's fear, but sometimes it was necessary.

"F-first hall on the left then turn right."

Sakura bowed her head.

"Arigato." She murmured before walking to the room. She knocked on the door and waited. Itachi opened the door.

"Hn. You should learn to suppress your chakra better. I felt you practically the second you entered the village."

Sakura scowled and pushed her way into the room.

"Whatever."

The room itself was actually quite spacious. Kisame was lounging on the couch in the living room area. In the kitchenette was a large bowl of fruit and several sandwiches stacked on a plate. She also saw several doors she assumed where a bathroom and bedrooms. Sakura threw off her cloak, draping it over her an armchair.

"I have a confession." She started hesitantly, "I don't know how to dye hair."

"I have assisted in the process a few times now." Explained Itachi, "I am capable of assisting you with the necessary steps."

Sakura hung her head.

"Of course you are." She muttered. "Alright then, lets get this over with."

Itachi opened one of the doors, revealing a bathroom and a chair already prepared by the sink. Sakura grumbled to herself as went and sat down in the chair. She spent the rest of the time with her eyes closed. She tried to ignore the fact that it was Itachi running his hands through her hair. It was almost pleasant if she could ignore that fact. It seemed to take a ridiculous amount of time before she was done. And when the last of it was set and he'd washed both her eyebrows and her hair, she was allowed to get up and take a look. She stood, drying her hair on a towel, and looked in the bathroom mirror. As her eyes took in the sight, she screamed.

"BLUE! It's BLUE!" She shrieked. Her green eyes almost seemed to turn blue along with her now sapphire blue hair. "How is this inconspicuous?"

Itachi seemed to be completely ignoring her outburst and was now in the kitchenette, eating a sandwich.

"Its not about being inconspicuous." Kisame spoke up from his position on the couch. "Its about fitting in with us. Your new clothes are on the armchair. Don't ask if they'll fit 'cause I guarantee they will."

Taking a deep breath, Sakura went over to inspect her new wardrobe. It seemed to consist of black pants, a black tank top and a fishnet shirt. Pretty much what Itachi was wearing when she'd seen him without his cloak. There was also a large straw hat to, she assumed, hide her face. She picked it up to inspect it only to find another article of clothing beneath it. A black robe with red clouds.

"No. No way. I'm not joining the fucking Akatsuki!"

"Nobodies asking you to, you idiot!" Kisame scolded her, "Its only temporary. You'll be expected to return the robe at the end of the mission."

Itachi was suddenly an inch away from her, hovering behind her.

"Just so you know, if our leader wanted you to be part of Akatsuki…it wouldn't be a request." He whispered in her ear before he vanished into one of the bedrooms. Sakura tried to ignore the shiver running down her spine.

"Hey brat." Kisame said, bringing her attention to him again. "Your room's on the left. Get some sleep. We'll be going straight to Hachi in the morning."

Sakura grabbed the clothes like they might bite and stormed to the room, slamming the door behind her.

**Review! Please!**


	5. Traveling

**At long last, a new chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** Its only mine in my head.

**Chapter 5 Traveling**

* * *

><p>Sakura was torn between both liking and hating her new hair. Her father had always told her that her mother had blue hair just like hers was now, but that fact that she had anything but her natural pink locks irked her to no end. Not to mention she'd been tricked into it by <em>Itachi <em>of all people. Why did they think that this would make her blend in with them? She finally posed that question to Kisame as they traveled.

"There's a woman in our organization with blue hair." Kisame answered "She's not well known or often seen, but its possible for the yakuza boss to have heard of her. It protects you from suspicion. As Hanuro Sakura they would immediately mistrust you. Being from Leaf makes anyone suspicious. Mostly 'cause its full of soft, tree huggers."

Sakuras knuckles crack threateningly.

"I'm not soft. Want me to prove it?" She growled.

Kisame chuckled.

"Now, now. Don't get your panties in a knot, girly. You might hurt yourself."

Sakuras eye twitched and her chakra spiked warningly as she gathered it into her fist.

"I'm going to tie you in a knot you fish freak." She hissed.

"**Time to rearrange that ugly face of his! CHA!"** Inner Sakura shouted.

Kisame bared his sharp teeth and unshouldered his sword. However, any action was swiftly cut off with a glare from Itachi.

"You two will cease these ridiculous hostilities at once." He said, voice quiet but sharp. "Until our objective is reached and we have been paid for our services we must act as a cohesive team."

Kisame gave a long, drawn out sigh and relaxed from his battle ready stance.

"Whatever." He grumbled.

Sakuras chakra slowly returned to circling her system.

'_Punching that ugly blue face isn't worth dying for.'_ She told herself. And she had no doubt that, in a confrontation with the two she would die. Even going against Kisame alone she was almost certain to lose. She'd often been told by Tsunade that she underestimated her own power but she still wasn't vain enough to think herself worthy of the level of an S-ranked criminal.

She sighed and shook her head. She focused on the road, looking forward to the approach of trees. It allowed her to focus on something other then her intimidating new team mates.

The next solid forty-eight hours were spent in silent, tense, relentless travel. Finally, Sakura had to call a halt to it. She still wasn't used to going too long without stopping for sleep. As the sun started to set she moved ahead, cutting off Itachis path.

"Look, I know you two can probably go forever but I can't. I'm tired and hungry _I _need to stop."

Kisame chuckled.

"Weakling." He taunted.

But Sakura knew it wasn't up to him really. He would follow Itachis lead in all things, as Sakura was temporarily forced to do the same. There was silence for a moment as Itachi stared at her quietly.

"She's no good to us if she collapses from exhaustion." He said at last "We'll rest now and continue at dawn."

Sakura sighed in relief and jumped from the trees to the ground. She slipped off her pack and immediately began setting up her small tent. While she did that Kisame started building a fire pit They'd stopped in a decent enough area, with a spot clear of just enough to have a fire without catching a tree ablaze. He gathered wood and brush, not even seeming to bother to look for small tinder. Sakura watched curiously as she finished setting up the simple tent. Suddenly Itachis fingers flew through a jutsu that was heart achingly familiar. A controlled ball of fire erupted from his lips, catching the wood in the fire pit. He cut off the jutsu and Sakura forced herself to look away. She didn't want to think about how he reminded her of Sasuke.

Her stomach grumbling, Sakura shifted through her pack for something to eat. She bit her lip as she found an instant ramen cup. Apparently it was the day of all days for her to be reminded of her lost team. She wondered if Naruto was alright. She wondered if Kakashi was looking for either of them and if Sasuke even cared what had happened to the village. She took a deep breath. She couldn't dwell on that now, it would make her weakness only that much more noticeable to Itachi and Kisame.

Deciding to busy herself with her pitiful meal she began reached for her water canteen. It wouldn't be hot, but it would be food. And the pure starch would be good for her the medic in her reasoned.

"Don't bother." Itachis soft voice interrupted her. "Kisame, its your turn to go hunting."

Kisame grunted, picked up his sword where it was leaning against a tree and disappeared.

Sakura chose this moment to pick a spot by the fire. Itachi sat on a thick branch above her. She stared into the fire contentedly, curling into the thick Akatsuki cloak like it was a blanket. She spent sometime like that, as relaxed as could be with Itachi Uchiha hovering at her back.

"I don't know where he is you know." She said finally, softly, not tearing her gaze from the flames. "I don't know where any of them are….not that I'd tell you if I did of course." She hadn't fallen that far after all.

"If there was even a hint that you did know the jinchūriki then your feelings on the matter would be irrelevant." Itachis voice was smooth and emotionless and Sakura couldn't muster even an ounce of doubt at his words. "Why did you feel the need to state things of which I'm already aware?"

Sakura blinked and peered up at Itachi. He gazed down at her, red eyes burning brightly in the firelight and giving the appearance of a vicious demon. She shivered.

"Just in case you're only not killing me and continuing with just Kisame and you because you think I can offer you some sort of information on Naruto."

Itachi stared at her unblinkingly, red eyes boring down on her.

"I am acting in the best interest of the Akatsuki." He said blankly. "You are a talented and powerful medic and a strong kunoichi. Tsunades prodigy. It is an asset to have you on a mission."

It confused Sakura to hear the compliments without any emotion, as if it was _facts _instead of compliments. She hoped her blush was disguised by the firelight.

"Oh…well…thanks." She managed. _Damn_ him for looking like Sasuke! Not that Sasuke ever gave compliments, no matter how much she wished for it.

"Hn." Was Itachis response. If his ever sharp eyes noticed her blush he said nothing, much to Sakuras relief.

Suddenly Kisame appeared a large stag slumped over his shoulder.

"I got dinner! Damn thing put up a fight to."

Sakura moved to take the carcass, kunai in hand.

"I'll start preparing it, shall I?" She said cheerfully. Her stomach grumbled at the thought of a full meal for once.

Kisame relinquished the stag without fuss.

"Whatever, pinky."

Sakura smiled cheerfully and got to work.

Yeah, I know, crappy place to cut off but I could think of a good ending.

**You know the drill! Review!**


End file.
